Bulma's Diary
by MidnightGoddess
Summary: Well what do you think it's about? It's about our dear and sweet Bulma. Go ahead. You know you wanna read it. But it may not be what your thinking.......well maybe. R/R.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!   
  
A/N: Ok people! It's like this if you like Bulma, you're going to hate my fucking guts!!! I love it. Hehehe. If you hate Bulma, you are going to love this story. ^-^ I still love it. Hehehe. If you want to flame me.........Do it! I just love to hear all those stupid reasons why people shouldn't bash Bulma. And To those who I like, who like Bulma..... Well I still like you, but hey, I just have to do this. Just don't read it. Later! And One to the Story!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
:: Means what she is doing.   
() what I think  
  
Bulma's Diary  
Chapter 1:   
Bulma quietly opened the door to her room and walked in. As she closed the door behind her she moved her hand to scratch her fat ass before proceeding to scratch her nose. "Ah. Damn it. It's been a long day..... Hmm.... Now to brush my teeth."   
  
After brushing her teeth she walked over to her dresser and threw her change on top of her dresser before grabbing a near by book and pen.   
  
Lying on her bed she opened it up and began to right.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dear the only one who understands me,   
  
I just got home a few minutes ago. Guess what?! I made two dollars and fifty cents to night. Yay for me, huh!? But then again I would have made another fifty cents if the old man paid me for the blowjob. Ahhh! That makes me so made. Don't they now how careful I have to be when doing that, so that I don't get aids. I mean come on. I swallow for crying out loud. I have to use that money to buy toothpaste. That's the only thing protecting me from aids! ::Scratches her ass again::  
  
Oh well...... So what to tell you....hmmm. Oh yeah, I met this guy in town. I'm so going to fuck his brains out. He's married, but what guy wont turn down fast sex? I'm thinking about going after Goku when he gets back. He's so innocent, I bet I could get him to do what ever I wanted. (That bitch! You know she had the biggest crush on Goku! ChiChi needs to kick her ass!)  
  
Oh yeah! And the boy from the future! Man I would love to get me a piece of that! Mmmm. He looks a little young, but all the better. Oh yeah, Yamcha. I don't know why he gets all mad when I go out with other guys. He should know that I don't stay with just one guy.... Well to tell you the truth, Diary. I like this one guy a lot. I've come up with a plan to get him. But I'm not going to tell you until I've done it. And I do mean IT! ::Laughs like a cow::   
  
Speaking of guys. I bout this new dress. It shows off my boobs so good. I plan to go out tomorrow and have some fun. I think I'll take Yamcha with me this time, maybe I can talk him in to a three way. ::Looks up thinking before picking up a piece of a sandwich off the floor and eats it:: You know what. I don't know why my mom and dad complain about me staying here. They should be grateful that I do stay here. I could easily put them in a home. They really need to show a little respect. I am the smartest person alive. I did help the others find the dragon balls on namick. ( You were crying the whole time!!!!! )  
  
I still think they should have left Piccolo there. He was totally slowing us down. I mean, I could have died! But noooooo! The stupid brat Gohan had to bring him along. Man that's another thing! Gohan, every one loves Gohan. Hey I saved Gohan's and Krillin's lives so many time's I can't count. (You wish you saved them..... hey and come on you know you can't count!) I should be awarded a metal or something. (Yeah so it will match the metal up your fat ass!) And Krillin! I tried to fuck him this one time and he so blew me off! Can you believe that! Me! He blew me off! ( I wonder why!)   
  
Well, I guess that's all for tonight. I got to go. It's Mr. Vibrater Time. Night!   
  
Bulma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Bulma closed her book and threw it on the dresser before grabbing her 'toy'. "I hope you can make me feel better." She said with a small frown before smiling. "That is until tomorrow."   
  
A/N: I know short. But it will get better. If you hate Bulma give me tell me what you would love for her too do or get see doing. And if you now hate me.....Flame away!!!! Mwahahahahah. Oh yeah and this is a story, things are going to happen. Heheheh 


End file.
